guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Attribute armor
Excuse my mess I hope you don't mind if I made this page in your namespace. This is only a first draft. I didn't finish the name variations because my head hurt enough trying to do warrior. x_x Some notes: *For Core, are the name variations the same for PvP and Obsidian? *What do we call "name variations" for Nightfall? Attributes aren't insignias. *Obviously add all the other profs name variations. (Dervish and Paragon can be skipped?) *Do all profs have Obsidian Attribute Headgear? (Remove some from art table?) *Are Eyes/Auras and Crests clear in the art table? --''Glynnis'' 17:28, 16 January 2007 (CST) :It's fine to put it here, I don't mind and it's nice to keep all pages in the one spot I think. :) I don't know about PVP because my head is filled with art stuff. I can check next time I see you in game though and you can tell me exactly what you want to know. There no Obsidian headgear for monks or eles, etc, but I removed all the art types to shorten the page anyway. Should the links be Profession h'eadgear? :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR]] 23:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Remind me about the little profession icons and making sure all the colours are the same on all the pages. The formatting on this page is quite different from the others but it can't really be avoided. We can try and keep them as similar as possible with the use of prof icons and colours though. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:58, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::My idea didn't work so I reformatted to try match the other pages. Also the Core: None thing isn't right. There are special names for headgear, at least for Paragons. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:28, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::You were right. I did hate that 2 profession table. :p I think the current format looks nice (and MUCH better than mine). I completed all the tables with information from the wiki but I think some of it needs to be checked. Can you help me with Warrior? Can you check the names in Prophecies and add the notes? Thanks. Any other comments? --''Glynnis'' 15:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) Warrior headgear Info for you: Prophecies *Ascalon - Knight's, Tactics +1 *Executioner's - Radiant, Axe +1 *Wyvern - Dreadnought, Strength +1 *Gladiator's - Radiant, Tactics +1 *Dwarven - Radiant, Hammer +1 *Knight's - Knight's, Strength +1 *Platemail - Dreadnought, Strength +1 *Duelist's - Radiant, Swordsmanship +1 *Brute's - Radiant, Strength +1 *Tactician's - Radiant, Tactics +1 *Dragon - Dreadnought, Strength +1 Factions *Executioner's - Radiant, Axe +1 *Gladiator's - Radiant, Tactics +1 *Bruiser's - Radiant, Hammer +1 *Knight's - Knight's, Strength +1 *Duelist's - Radiant, Sword +1 *Dreadnought's (yes it has the 's) - Dreadnought, Strength +1 *Sentinel's - Sentinel's, Strength +1 *Warrior's - Basic, None Core *There's the insignia one which follows NF naming conventions and is just called "Obsidian helm" for all the types. *Executioner's - Radiant, Axe +1 *Gladiator's - Radiant, Tactics +1 *Bruiser's - Radiant, Hammer +1 *Knight's - Knight's, Strength +1 *Duelist's - Radiant, Sword +1 *Dreadnought's (yes it has the 's) - Dreadnought, Strength +1 *Sentinel's - Sentinel's, Strength +1 I wonder if you add a Dreadnought Insignia to armor, does it say "Dreadnought Piece" or "Dreadnought's Piece", because my Factions armor has the 's. Also I noticed that the Obsidian Dreadnought's helm is armor 90, with +10 to phys, whereas the pieces used the 80, 20, 10. I guess it didn't get updated when everything else did. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:40, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Wow! Thank you so much. Now the table and notes are updated. :D :Yep, there is a similar discussion about the old armor listing for necro tormentor's. I don't think the old armor text was updated. (Lol about the Dreadnought's'.) --[[User:Glynnis|''Glynnis]] 18:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) Ranger headgear Prophecies *Tamer's - Radiant, Beast +1 *Archer's - Radiant, Marks +1 *Hunter's - Radiant, Expertise +1 *Simple - Basic, None *Traveler's - Radiant, Wilderness +1 (Cant get to Granite Citadel with any Ranger so I hope theres no prestige headgear, nothing at Marhan's). Factions *Tamer's - Radiant, Beast +1 *Archer's - Radiant, Marks +1 *Hunter's - Radiant, Expertise +1 *Traveler's - Radiant, Wilderness +1 *Ranger's - Basic, None Core *Unknown [[User:Bexor|'''BeXoR]] 08:58, 21 January 2007 (CST) Monk headgear All your info is correct. I guess I can stop here lol. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 09:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for checking anyway. I think the only missing information is Paragon and Dervish Obsidian. I'm assuming the names are the same as in Nightfall. I hope that is correct. Also, do you think I should split all of the Core rows into two (to describe the headgear for insignias)? --''Glynnis'' 18:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Do whatever you think is necessary so that the page is accurate. I can go to FOW with my Paragon sometime. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:07, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::I added more notes. I think it's more accurate now (but I hope also clearer). I added "TO BE CONFIRMED" for my two questions about Paragon and Dervish. Other than the function box (which I promise to work on now :p ) I think this page is done. Comments? --''Glynnis'' 14:03, 23 January 2007 (CST) Elementalist headgear Elementalists have two art-types of headgear in Nightfall. Standard and Vabbian, and the Vabbian have different names (see Elementalist Vabbian Armor). I think the article need to include that? — Stylva (talk)( ) 01:18, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you for finding the mistake. I added a row for this in the Elementalist's table. I used the names with 's. Can anyone confirm that the headgear is Aeromancer's (and not Aeromancer)? --''Glynnis'' 15:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::I went to check with my boyf's ele and fixed it up. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:43, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks. Someday maybe my elementalist will stop trying on all his festival hats long enough to actually do some missions! Then I could check these things myself. --''Glynnis'' 18:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) Before this is moved.. ..obviously the headgear art section needs to be fixed up (which I'll try work on soon), but the "some headgear" part is very ambiguous to me. Can it be made to specify which headgear comes with radiant? Or say can be purchased with an inherent Radiant function or with an empty insignia slot. The current wording is weird to me. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:04, 26 January 2007 (CST) :You know the more I look at it, the more I wonder if the art used section needs to be fixed. The art page would probably end up looking something like Mesmer headgear. The Necro one confuses me so much. :S Is there any headgear art that can only be crafted without the attribute point? I can't think of any. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:15, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Thank you for noticing the "some headgear" note. I don't know how to write it, especially since I never went to FoW. How does it work? Is this better (similar to Radiant armor), "All other attribute headgear can be purchased either with Radiant as an inherent bonus, or with an empty Insignia slot." :::You can ignore the necro headgear page. That was my failed attempt at organising things once. The headgear pages contain too much information duplicated elsewhere, except for the gallery... long story short... I deleted everything except the gallery following the format of necromancer armor. I'm surprised no one reverted or improved it since. Until now, of course. ;) --''Glynnis'' 18:29, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::Oh, and to answer your last question, No! All headgear art (that I know of) have at least one type that can be crafted with Attribute +1. This can eventually be confirmed by checking all the armor crafters (someday!). --''Glynnis'' 18:37, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::I suspect that you cannot buy FOW armor with anything inherent for Paragons or Dervishes. Doesn't really make sense if you could. But I'm unsure what the names of them would be. I will try and find some time to go to FOW with my paragon, but fighting to the forgemaster is boring, lol. Until then, just assume they are insignia only, and remember the name thing needs double checking. Do you have a Dervish? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:28, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I don't think that level 8 Lut Gholein is ready for FOW yet. Not to mention his inventory is full of stuff I collected. :p ::::::Anyway... I updated the notes for Paragon and Dervish. I also updated the notes about "some attribute headgear". I hope it is clearer now. If anything is wrong it can be corrected later (with other wiki people's help). --''Glynnis'' 14:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I'm pretty sure when I got mine :p there was only one set, the blank one for insignia, and the 4 headgears for each attribute.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:08, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Awesome thanks! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:02, 29 January 2007 (CST) Any I changed all mine to Any but its adding to category "Any armor". Can we get rid of that? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:09, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Already fixed. --''Glynnis'' 14:49, 30 January 2007 (CST) Obsidian Do Obsidian headgear with an empty slot for insignia have an Attribute +1 bonus? --''Glynnis'' 15:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, one of each attribute and none blank. (For warrior at least, I would assume it's the same for other professions with Obsidian headgear). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:14, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::I have a few last questions. Once these questions are answered, I think the page is ready. I updated the notes (again!) for Obsidian armor. I think they are now as clear as possible. My questions are: ::#Is there a Warrior Obsidian helm with Strength +1 and an inherent Radiant function? (From the list above I assume the answer is "no".) ::#Is there a Warrior Obsidian helm with Strength +1 and an empty Insignia slot? (From your statement above, it seems the answer is "yes".) ::Thanks. --''Glynnis'' 02:36, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::All of the helms are listed above correctly, except the Insignia ones I failed to mention do have +1 to attribute (one of each and none with no attribute). - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:03, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::Great! I think this page is ready! :D --''Glynnis'' 04:31, 4 February 2007 (CST)